A mixing, emulsifying, or solubilizing technique is required in wide ranges, and in the past, various techniques have been proposed.
For example, a stirring homogenizer mixer is a technique to perform pulverization, dispersion, and emulsification by making a collision and a shear force act on a raw material by an impeller that rotates at high speed.
Further, a bead shot homogenizer is a technique to perform pulverization, dispersion, and emulsification of a raw material using pulverization from collisions of beads with the raw material by stirring and oscillating the raw material and the beads at high speed.
Then, a technique called a high-speed homogenizer is a technique to perform pulverization, dispersion, and emulsification by allowing a raw material to pass through a minute slit by pressurizing the raw material with high pressure or ultrahigh pressure, and using a collision and a shear force at that time.
However, in the prior art, there is a problem in that depending on the extents of mixing, pulverization, emulsification, and solubilization which are required, the entire device increases in size and becomes complicated and thus an introduction cost becomes expensive.
Further, there is a tendency that a material to be mixed, pulverized, emulsified, and solubilized is selected, and thus there is a tendency that versatility as a mixing device is lowered.
As other prior art, there is proposed a technique to produce emulsified fuel by mixing oil, water, an emulsifier, and a gas under pressurization (refer to JP-A-2010-31070).
However, since such a technique is aimed at the production of the emulsified fuel, it is not possible to apply the technique to mixing of a gas, a liquid, and a solid in general. Then, it is not possible to solve the above-described problems of the prior arts.